


Hide and Get Scared

by mcschnuggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Thor, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Loki's the best at hide and seek, but sometimes his competitive spirit gets the better of him.Based on a tumblr prompt.





	Hide and Get Scared

Loki is the absolute best at hide-and-seek.

It’s because he’ll do whatever it takes to win, even if that means breaking the rules. One of Thor’s biggest rules is that he’s not allowed to leave their floor in Stark Towers, and while most of the time he agrees, these are very special circumstances. He’d been hiding under the bed, not thinking it’d be the very first place Thor would look, and promptly teleported to another floor before he could be spotted.

He doesn’t think about where he’s going, so he doesn’t even know where he is. All that he knows is that the room he’s in is very, very dark, and that he’d just won yet another round of hide and seek. He claps his hands over his mouth to conceal his giggles. He’s so good at this game!

Time ticks on, and Loki only finds himself getting more excited. Thor must be looking all over the place! He must be so impressed with Loki’s hide-and-seek abilities! He’ll probably take Loki out for ice cream because he’s so good at this game!

Loki blindly feels in front of him. The feel of carpeting hits his palms. He crawls forward, hoping for some place to hide in while he waits for Thor to finally show up. No point in letting Thor secure his victory so easily, after all. Loki’s no quitter!

Eventually he runs into a wall, which he reclines against, and patiently waits for Thor to come find him.

It’s been five minutes, or maybe an hour. Loki’s never been good with telling time, especially when he’s little. Any amount of time feels like forever. He knows he can’t fault Thor, because Thor’s never been that good of a seeker, but he’s getting kind of bored. He wishes Thor would show up soon.

More time ticks by. Loki resorts to amusing himself by kicking his feet and humming under his breath. It doesn’t do much to quell his boredom, but it’s something to do, so he’ll take it.

Anxiety slowly creeps its way into his mind the more bored he becomes. After all, Thor’s taken a really long time. Was he ever going to find Loki? It was too dark in here for Loki to find his way out? What if there wasn’t even a door in here?

What if Loki never found his way out? No, what if Thor isn’t even looking for him? Is this how he’ll live? Trapped in this dark room forever? Tears rush to the corners of his eyes, and his breath starts to hitch. He’s suddenly remembering how much he hates the dark when he’s alone in it. Why did he do this?

Blinding light assaults him. “What’s going on in here?”

Loki opens his mouth to speak, but Bruce is already kneeling in front of him.

“Loki, how’d you get in here?” He has his phone out, texting someone, so Loki decides it’s okay not to answer. Bruce rubs his knee. “I’ll be right back, little guy,” he promises.

He returns not a minute later with a very frantic and very disappointed Thor.

“Little one…” he says, letting the words hang.

Loki can’t help collapsing into the most pitiful set of tears possible.

Thor scoops Loki up against his chest. “Shh, it’s okay. You will not be punished. I believe you have well learned your lesson.”

Loki nods and sniffles. “Next time I’ll let you win.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
